Naughty Kitten
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Adam gets rid of Jay's cat and it doesn't sit well with Jay & his petting habits. Pairing: Christian/Edge.


Title: **Naughty Kitten  
><strong>

Pairing(s):_ Christian/Edge_  
>Warning(s): <em>Oral sex, language, <em>_etc. _  
>Disclaimer: <em>None of the character used belong to me.<em>  
>Author's Note:<em> I was writing a E&amp;CHardys shot, out of nowhere this small fluffy piece came out. Inspired by all people who like to call Adam a 'Kitten' & Terrah's fic 'Tap Tap Tap'.  
><em>S/N;_ Jay rescued a homeless cat and promised Adam that he would find a new home for her. Instead, he got more and more attached to it until Adam couldn't take it anymore and dropped it off to some of his friend. (I know Adam is allergic to cats but here he just don't like them.)  
><em>

o~o

Adam sighed boredly & glanced up into Jay's face. He was sprawled across the sofa & his head laid in his lover's lap. Jay was occupied in watching this stupid - in Adam's opinion anyways - TV show & one hand of his was absently petting Adam's hair. Yeah. Absently his ass.

Adam studied Jay for a few minutes & when he was sure that his boyfriend was completely engrossed in the program still, he slowly tried to sit up for the fifth time in the last 45 minutes, & just like previous 5 times, he got caught. Jay grabbed Adam's hair before he could move out of his lap completely & pulled his head back into its previous position.

"Oh, COME ON!" Adam whined in frustration.

"Behave." Jay ordered calmly and went back to his show. Hand started petting Adam's hair again.

Adam huffed and glared at him, "You know, I have other things to do too, _Honey_." He said, this time tone laced with irritation and sarcasm.

"You should have thought about it before kicking my baby out of the house. You brought this onto yourself so quit your bitching."

"I thought I was your baby!" Adam said with a twitch.

Jay rolled his eyes at that, "You are. But now you have to do double duty. Since I can't pet my baby who you so rudely threw out of our life...I can't watch TV without petting something fluffy & alive."

"Your doing this just to annoy me. There are other fluffy things too you know."

"Whatever."

Adam only pouted at that. Okay so. He may had gone a little over the top this time. But Jay often let him get away with things. This...He was taking a little too seriously.

"I had my reasons, Jay-Jay. She was getting more attention by you and I don't play second to anyone, let alone HER!"

"Wow. Jealous much? You should be happy. This is the most affectionate punishment in history."

"Oh fuck off! I have already recieved my spanking from you! Like you can ever let an opportunity pass to punish me! Oh oh, AND, not to mention, you played with my poor ass WHOLE NIGHT LONG! I am still sore." Adam said the last bit with a hint of a pout.

Jay smirked smugly, closing his eyes for a moment as he remembered the previous night. Damn he played. He played like a beast! And his sweet baby acting all hurt currently loved every moment of getting fucked to his limits. Specially all those toys Jay had introduced to Adam's lucious ass in order to 'punish' him.

"You enjoyed it a little too much. So lesson was never learned, slut." Jay said with a snicker and recieved another glare from Adam.

"You have corrupted me."

"I? Oh no. YOUR ass corrupt innocent."

Adam sighed with mock sadness, "This is what the world has come to. A 6 foot 5 inch guy has been reduced to being a mere pet, all because his lover can't learn to LET SHIT GO."

"You were always a Pet, doll." Jay said with a wink & it only made Adam even more exasperated.

"IT WAS ONLY A FUCKING CHEAP CAT!" Adam protested, this time a little too loudly.

Jay gripped Adam by his hair and gave it a slight tug. Looking directly & seriously into his bratty lover's eyes, "It. Was. Not. Cheap. She was special to me."

"How long do you want me for these services, anyways?" Adam knew he was not getting out of it, so he did the only thing he could. Lay there, be Jay's little petting toy. Like Jay calling him 'kitty' since the incident wasn't enough. It irritated him so bad, and Jay was having so much fun in making him regret messing with his dear cat.

"As long as I watch the TV."

"You watch TV for HOURS!"

"Your point?"

Adam huffed again. He laid there in quiet for few minutes, contemplating his options hard. And then an idea striked his head. A damn good one on top of that too.

As elegantly as possible, he turned his head into Jay's lap and started nuzzling his boyfriend's covered crotch. A loud groan left Jay's lips, and Adam's eye sparkled with mischief.

"What...Do you think...You are doing?" Jay let out, as calmly as possible.

Adam didn't answer, instead purred sweetly, and nuzzled harder into the groin in front of his face.

"Hey, Adam...Despite whatever you thought about my poor innocent cat, she never did THAT."

"Ehmm...I know. She was so useless." By now Adam was unbuckling Jay's belt & jean's button. Jay was showing not much protest either and the hardness Adam felt made it all understandable. Trust Adam to make Jay think through his dick.

He rubbed Jay's cock through his underwear and let out a low slutty moan. His sensual hungry orbs met Jay's equally lusty eyes. He pulled Jay's dick out of his underwear and stroked it for a few seconds, before molding his lips over the thick head.

"Fuck..." Jay growled sexily, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Adam was such a...such a bitch. But right now, he didn't care. His urges had officially taken over his brain.

"You are so bad, Adam." Jay tugged Adam's hair and teased his baby, who was currently bobbing his head up and down hungrily and sucking Jay's dick into his pretty mouth like a lollipop.

"Emm...Gonna punish me later?" Adam's hand took over and stroked Jay's cock as he licked his precious wet lips and teased Jay further by making slurping sounds and giving his dick slow, long licks.

Jay's eyes shined with arousal. His precious doll was so good with that mouth of his. At least Jay loved it way more when it blowed him than when it bitched at him anyways.

Jay ran his left hand across Adam's back, reaching towards his ass and cupping Adam's buttock in his large hand, giving it a hard slap to put emphasis on his answer to Adam's question, "You can bet on it."

Adam moaned lowly at that and went back to his work. Blowing Jay like his life depended on it. and Jay's hard dick felt so fucking good in his mouth. He loved that dick. His mouth...His ass...Both were addicted to it. But it was mutual really. Jay's dick felt the very same in return, at least the way it was growing harder and harder by every second told him so.

Jay was reaching his climax, hand still on Adam's ass. Rubbing it, squeezing it, loving it. He wanted to be in there badly, but it seemed like Adam didn't have any plan on stopping. And as high as he felt right now, he didn't mind really.

"Fuck baby...Gonna fuck you so hard..Damn...I am coming..." And with that an animalistic growl left Jay's mouth and his seeds started to spurt into Adam's sucking mouth, who so eagerly swallowed it all down his throat. Moaning loudly at the sweet taste of his lover.

As Jay gained some of his conscious back from the mind blowing orgasm, he watched through lazy eyes as Adam licked his dick clean with long slow licks. He was about to say something when Adam suddenly jumped off from the sofa and ran towards the stairs.

"AHAHA! You catch me now, lover!" He said before taking off.

"You bitch.." That was all Jay could mumble before he quickly buttoned his jeans back up and ran after his sly lover. Dammit his dick! How badly he hated the betrayal he faced from it.

o~o

**A/N: Just some silly E&C loveliness. & Its officially my shortest one too.**


End file.
